


Rose Seed

by decadentbynature



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, NonCon to DubCon to Consensual, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 02:26:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19347652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decadentbynature/pseuds/decadentbynature
Summary: After injuring Mamoru, Fiore takes him back to his home, the Flower Asteroid, and begins to heal him. However, healing Mamoru is not Fiore's only intention. He plans to finally make Mamoru understand that he is his.





	Rose Seed

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Cello!   
> Check out my tumblr!: [decadentbynature](http://decadentbynature.tumblr.com)  
> And my twitter!: [naturallydeca](http://twitter.com/naturallydeca)

Waking up was a strange experience. There was a lightness to his body, as well as a startling absence of pain that was alarming, to say the least – considering that he’d just been stabbed. For a short while, before he was fully conscious, he was certain that he must’ve died. What other explanation could there be for feeling this way right after going through such a harrowing experience? There was the briefest moment of sorrow, sluggish thoughts of whether Usagi was safe, if she was crying and how much he hoped that she was okay dragging across his mind then he realized with a thump that he was breathing. He was fairly certain that dead people didn’t breathe, and he was definitely breathing, he could feel himself doing so, which meant he wasn’t dead, thankfully but if he wasn’t dead, then why did he feel this way? He’d been concussed to the point of hospitalization before. This wasn’t anything like what he’d felt then. It was proving hard to shake off the remnants of sleep, to drag himself back up to full consciousness but he didn’t feel sluggish or hazy. 

It was just so hard to make his eyes open, to pull himself out of the gentle lull. He was so comfortable, so warm, so safe. He felt a bit like both a little kid who was half roused by his caretaker calling him to get up in the morning, snuggling deeper into the blankets, hoping that he might get a few more minutes before he had to leave the warmth of his bed, and the caretaker who was calling him, sighing in exasperation as the number of times increased, debating if he should go up there to make sure he got out of bed, knowing it was going to be an uphill battle nonetheless. And it was – the more he struggled against the sleep clinging to his mind, the more intense its grip seemed to become. Still, he knew he needed to wake up. Wasn’t Usagi waiting for him? She must be so worried for him! And Fiore…Mamoru’s chest tightened painfully. 

Fiore…that’s right. He couldn’t just lay here while there was so much chaos happening. He had to find Fiore…he had to talk some sense into him before he tried to hurt Usagi again! Mamoru sucked the inside of his cheek between his teeth, biting down until the pain made his eyes water. It did the trick. The suffocating sleep began to recede. His mind dragged itself slowly out of the haze of unconsciousness. As he got right on the verge of waking, he became aware of some odd things all at once. There was something moving all around him. No…not something…somethings. There was more than one, sliding across his skin, gently stroking his legs, chest and stomach, leaving behind a strangely pleasant sensation of warm wetness. With that realization came another…he was completely naked. He hadn’t noticed at first because he was so warm and comfortable, but all of his clothes were missing, allowing the strange things to touch him all over. Somehow, that didn’t wind up being the most alarming realization. 

Something hot and tight was engulfing his cock. One of the strange things touching him was between his legs, rubbing a smooth, rounded curve against his asshole. Right as that was becoming obvious, the thing pushed forward, easily sliding into him, and immediately began to move, rapidly in and out of his hole. 

Crying out loudly, Mamoru jerked to full awareness. He saw the sea of brightly colored flowers first and the tentacles lazily undulating around him second. There had to be dozens of them, varying in size but all the same shade of light pink. That was what was touching him – these bizarre tentacles. They caressed him with a strange tenderness, rubbing the thick substance coating them all over his skin. He could feel several coiled around his torso, his legs and arms, holding him in place as the one in his ass continued to fuck his ass. Waves of pleasure rolled through him. The combination of having his ass and cock stimulated at the same time was almost too much for his poor mind to take. Was this a dream?! If it was, what on earth kind of dream was it? No, no, this couldn’t possibly be a dream! Everything felt so real! But if it wasn’t a dream, then what in the world?! Why…why were there tentacles? Why was one of them inside of him?! What was this?! Panting rapidly, Mamoru raised his head, weakly trying to tug his arm free of the tentacles grasp, only to freeze when he caught sight of why his cock felt so good. 

“Fiore!” He gasped. 

Nestled between his spread legs, one hand wrapped around the base of his cock, the other lovingly stroking his pubic hair, Fiore slowly bobbed up and down, sucking his cock with a near ravenous intensity. Dark eyes, gleaming with heat and want, looked up at him. Mouth hanging open in shock, his sputtering mind desperately trying to make sense of what was going on, Mamoru shuddered when Fiore slowly pulled off his cock, rubbing his tongue along the shaft as it slipped out of his mouth. Keeping his dark eyes focused firmly on Mamoru’s flushed face, he swirled his tongue around the bulbous head, gathering up the pearls of precum swelling up at the slit. Panting heavily, Mamoru tried to say something, anything but couldn’t get any words out. His tongue lay numb in his mouth. All he could do was fire off the questions he wanted to say off in his mind, the words bouncing around his skull, becoming louder and louder each time they collided with the interior of his skull. What was this?! Where was he?! Why was Fiore licking his cock?! What…what were these tentacles and why were they-?!

Just what in the world was this?!

Smiling softly, a soft glimmer of love appearing alongside the heat in his dark eyes, Fiore gracefully slide up, his soft skin sliding across his, allowing him to catch onto the fact that Fiore was completely naked as well. Fiore hovered over him, his light hair cascading over his bare shoulders. He brushed the pad of his thumb over Mamoru’s cheek, leaving behind a trail of tingling, “Hello, my love. I’m so glad you’re awake. You’ve been asleep for hours now, I was beginning to fear that it might be days before you awoke. How do you feel? Are you experiencing any pain? Please, be honest with me as that is the only way I’ll know how to help.”

“What’s going on here? What is this?!” Mamoru asked instead of answering his questions. Frantically looking around, he panted, “What is the meaning of this?”

“Shhh, shhh, shhh.” Fiore soothed him, leaning down to press a soft kiss to his forehead, trailing a line of kisses down until his mouth hovered right over Mamoru’s, close enough that he could feel his warm breath puffing against his lips, “Be still. You’ve only just begun to heal. You’ll tear your wounds back open if you’re not careful.”

“What-?” Mamoru gawked, looking down at his midsection. The injuries he’d sustained earlier were still there but significantly less serious looking. How did…no, that wasn’t important right now! While he was relieved that his wounds were being healed and he wasn’t dead, that didn’t particularly take away from the alarming situation at hand! Jerking his head back to look up at Fiore, he gasped, “Answer me! What is this, Fiore? Please, get these things off me! Get it out of me!”

Chuckling low in his throat, Fiore brushed the backs of his fingers along the curve of his cheek, “Be still, love. Be still. They’re healing you. Just relax, everything will be alright.”

“Relax?! How on earth can you except me to relax when you’re-?!” Mamoru cried, then gasped sharply when the tentacle inside him abruptly pushed in deeper, bumping against something inside him that sent an electric bolt of white hot pleasure racing up his spine. Fiore chuckled, the corners of his lips curling with naked delight. He brushed sweaty hair away from Mamoru’s forehead, pressing in close once again to pepper soft kisses all over his face. Curling his hands into loose fists, alarmed at how rapidly his mind was starting to go blank as the pleasure heightened, Mamoru forced Usagi’s face to the forefront of his thoughts, hoping that thinking about her would help him focus but just as he was managing to get a hold of himself, Fiore reached down between them, wrapping his slender fingers around his throbbing cock and began to gently stroke him. The blast of heat that echoed out from the base of his belly wiped away all his progress. Usagi vanished from his mind. He scrambled to bring the thought back but it was no use. 

Panic began to thrum through his veins. He struggled against the tentacles hold but it was like his body was still half asleep. His limbs felt so heavy and sluggish. Every move was like pushing his limbs through a vat of jello. The dizzying, distracting pleasure coming from the tentacle inside of him and Fiore’s hand teasing him didn’t help. Mamoru grit his teeth together. He had to do something, anything to get him out of this situation! He didn’t want this! He didn’t want to feel like this! He didn’t want to be fucked by a bunch of tentacles! If only he could get Fiore to listen to reason! 

Panting hard, Mamoru whimpered, despising how pitiful and weak his voice sounded, “Fiore, please! We can talk this out! Don’t do this!”

“Oh, my beautiful rose.” Fiore whispered, kissing the corner of his mouth, “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry for everything. It was never my intention to hurt you. I realize now that I was doing everything wrong, and that was driving you even further away from me. I want to cherish you, to protect you, to give you so much happiness, you will never know another moment of sadness or misery. After I so cruelly hurt you, I brought you here to my home to heal you. I will admit that there was a moment, right as my blades were piercing you that I thought…I was no longer worthy of you, that I shouldn’t look at you, let alone touch you but…I couldn’t leave like that. I couldn’t just walk away after I had acted so cruelly. I knew the right thing to do, the only thing I could do was to bring you here, where I am able to heal you.” 

He brushed his fingers through Mamoru’s sweaty hair, a small smile appearing on his handsome face, “I am selfish, Mamoru. I wanted to heal you but…I’ve wanted to show you my home and all the flowers I’ve gathered for you for so long. Aren’t they beautiful, Mamoru?”

“Fiore, listen to me-! I know that you have to be-”

“I’ve waited for this for so long. This is not how I wished to bring you here but…” Fiore paused for a moment then sighed, the smile fading from his face as his expression became more regretful, “I’ve hurt you. The one thing I swore I would never do. I know that I cannot change my past actions. This,” Fiore brushed his fingers over Mamoru’s still healing wounds, “will be a scar that you will carry forever and it will act as a permanent reminder of what I have done.”

“Fiore.” Mamoru whispered. Despite all he’d done, this man was still his closest friend. He couldn’t stand to see him hurting. All of this, it all came from a misunderstanding, one they could work out if they could just talk to one another. He knew Fiore didn’t want to truly hurt anyone. He was just lost and confused, something that Mamoru couldn’t really blame him for. Right now wasn’t the time to be pointing fingers or to get hysterical – despite the fact that there was currently a tentacle pumping inside his butt, which wasn’t exactly making it easy to keep his cool. What he needed to do right now was talk him down from this so he would let him go. 

Pulling in a deep breath, he managed to smile just a little, “Come on, that’s not the Fiore I know. Please, let me go and we’ll talk, just like we used to.”

Fiore was still and silent for a moment then slowly shook his head. Gently cupping Mamoru’s cheek, he leaned down to press a sweet, chaste kiss to his lips. Mamoru inhaled sharply, his eyes widening. To his dismay, it felt startlingly good. Fiore’s lips were soft and smooth, moving against his own with confidence. His warm skin brushing against his own, the slender fingers curling into his hair, holding his head in place as Fiore deepened the kiss, deftly parting Mamoru’s lips with his tongue, slipping past to push inside. A sweet taste spread throughout his mouth, making him feel dizzy. Each breath he pulled in was full of Fiore’s scent. Had he always smelled this good? His eyes fluttered closed. He knew he should be struggling, should be fighting harder to get away but…it felt so good. 

“I’m sorry.” Fiore pulled back just enough that he could look down into Mamoru’s eyes, the tips of their noses brushing together, “I know that all of this must be so alarming to you. This isn’t how I wanted things to be. I wanted to be slow, gentle, to show you over time just how much I love you but that route is no longer an option. I know I am partly to blame for that so I will take responsibility. Please, don’t struggle. You will only hurt yourself. You do not stand a chance against me, Mamoru. You’ll resist me at first but you will understand soon enough.”

“Understand? Understand what? Fiore, please, you must come to your senses!”

“You will understand that you are meant to be mine.”

“No, Fiore, wait-!” Mamoru gasped, coming back to his senses. What was wrong with him?! He was getting swept up in the sensations. Fiore’s warmth on top of him, the tentacle stirring up his ass, causing wave after wave of pleasure, the taste of him in his mouth, his scent still in his lungs – he needed to resist but everything combined was making it so hard to keep the fight up. He had to make Fiore see reason before this went any further! 

Straightening up, one of his slender hands trailing down Mamoru’s bare chest, Fiore said, “Just breathe, Mamoru. I will never hurt you again. Relax, relax, my love. Lay still and let me love you.”

“Wait, wait-!” Anything else he could’ve said was lost to a muffled yelp when, suddenly, one of the tentacles darted forward to push into his open mouth. It immediately began to fuck his mouth, sliding in and out at a slow, languid pace. The thick goo spread all over his tongue. It tasted sweet, like rose tea. Eyes stretching open wide then tightly squeezed closed, Mamoru hesitated for a moment then tried to bite down on the tentacle, only to find that the flesh was bouncy, durable. It was like his teeth couldn’t even leave a dent. The strange thing took no notice of his attempt to bite its head off. It continued to pump in and out of his mouth, slowly inching its way further in until he could feel the head rubbing against the back of his throat. The panic that had died down while he was wrapped up in Fiore ignited once more, becoming brighter, bigger as the tentacles seem to become bolder. Stroking his legs and arms, sliding along his chest to tease his nipples, making him shiver as each flick and squeeze sent intense tingling heat down to his crotch. 

“You’re so cute, Mamoru. She could see that as well but she will never understand or comprehend how cute you can be. I’m so glad, Mamoru. I’m so glad that I am the only one who knows just how adorable you are.” Fiore sighed in a low, soft voice. Warm breath brushed against his cock. A clever tongue lapped at the head, making him twitch. “Give into me. Let me have all of you. I want to possess all of you, every last inch. I want every heartbeat, every tear, every breath! I promise that I will make you happy so,” Fiore kissed the head of his cock, “become mine.”

Sucking in a deep breath, Mamoru opened his eyes just in time to watch Fiore take his cock back into his mouth. Moaning loudly as that tight, wet heat encased him, Mamoru’s hips bucked uncontrollably, driving his cock even deeper. Tucking a loose strand of hair behind his ear, Fiore pushed down all the way, taking him in until every inch of his cock was buried in his mouth. His nose pressed into his pubic hair. His tongue rubbed insistently against the underside of his shaft. Shockwaves of pleasure roared through him. Good…it felt so good! Being inside Fiore’s mouth…it felt so incredibly good! He’d…he’d never had someone give him a blowjob before…all of these experiences were completely new to him. Everything was so intense, so overwhelming, it was terrifying! He shouldn’t be feeling this good right now so why? 

Fiore slid back up until only the head of his cock was inside his mouth, swirled his tongue around it then began to move in quick, long strokes; pushing all the way down until his cock was nearly in his throat before slipping back up, trailing his tongue along the shaft. The tentacle inside his ass mimicked his motion; thrusting in so deep, he could feel the head bumping against the underside of his belly before slowly sliding out, forcing him to feel every inch of the thing rubbing along his twitching insides. The one in his mouth kept a pace of its own, sticking with the slow thrusts that made it feel more like it was playing with him, rather than fucking him. His virginity…had been taken by these things. Fiore was forcing all of this on him out of some kind of twisted love. He didn’t want this, he shouldn’t want this! Why wasn’t he more enraged? Upset? Ashamed? He was being violated and yet…he was already so close to cumming. 

Clenching his eyes tightly shut, feeling his orgasm closing in on him with terrifying speed, Mamoru desperately tried to focus on something, anything else. Digging his blunt nails into his palms, he grabbed hold of a memory of Usagi’s face, forcing it back into place in his mind’s eye. He tried to remember what she sounded like, what she smelled like, what they were doing before Fiore attacked but as soon as he managed to find a thought, it slipped through his fingers like water. His mind was going blank. Good, it felt so good, it felt so amazingly good! Panting raggedly, his body burning with intense heat, assaulted by wave after wave of ecstasy, brought closer and closer to cumming by the tentacles and Fiore’s mouth, Mamoru tried one more time to pull his hand out of the tentacles grasp, in the hopes that if he could just reach out to Fiore, that would make him come to his senses but the tentacles squeezed even tighter, easily holding him in place. The tentacle inside his ass slammed forward, pushing in a little bit deeper. It brushed against that same bundle of nerves, sending a bolt of heat up his spine. Mamoru cried out loudly, his back arching. 

No good, it was no good, he couldn’t-! He couldn’t hang on anymore! Good! Good! It felt so good! Wailing around the tentacle in his mouth, he came. His body violently shuddered. A crashing tidal wave of golden ecstasy slammed into his mind, leaving him feeling dizzied and dazed. Nothing stopped while he came – both the tentacles and Fiore kept stimulating him, pushing the crazed pleasure higher and higher until he felt as though he might crack. Sucking hard on his twitching length, Fiore coaxed out every last drip of semen, swallowing it all done with a flushed, hungry expression on his handsome face. Just as he was finally starting to come down, his body still singing with the remnants of his orgasm, the two tentacles abruptly swelled, their masses becoming even bigger, forcing his jaw and ass to stretch to accommodate their girth then sweet tasting goo flooded down his throat and into his insides. Mamoru’s eyes stretched open wide then slowly fluttered closed as he swallowed down mouthful after mouthful. 

There was something in the tentacle’s semen. It wasn’t just fluid but dotted with dozens of weird smooth, hard shapes. Swallowing everything down reminded him of drinking bubble tea, only the bubbles were much smaller. After the last drop was sliding down into his stomach, the tentacles slipped out of him, leaving him feeling strangely empty. Breathing raggedly, his vision blurred with tears, Mamoru watched in dazed silence as Fiore slipped off his somehow still rock hard cock. Beaming with satisfaction, his dark eyes glittering with love and want, he wiped the remaining cum from his lips and sucked it greedily off his fingers. 

Strange…this was so…strange. It felt good, being touched like this, being loved like this…it felt so good. Shouldn’t…shouldn’t he be trying to talk sense into Fiore? He shouldn’t want more of this but…Mamoru breathed out slowly, a shudder shaking his body as Fiore leaned down, capturing his lips in a hungry, possessive kiss. He could taste himself on his tongue. Instead of feeling aghast, it was strangely exhilarating. Moaning, he found himself pushing back up into him, clumsily returning the kiss. This…this was wrong. He knew it was wrong but he couldn’t stop himself. Good, it felt so good! Kissing Fiore, being kissed by him, touched by him, it all felt so good! 

“I love you so much, Mamoru.” Fiore whispered against his lips, “I’m so happy that I can give you so many flowers. I want to give you so much more! I will give you so many more!”

Straightening up, beaming so brightly, it made his breath catch in his throat, Fiore said, “I’ll show you the entire universe, Mamoru. I’ll show you beauty and wonders that you can’t even begin imagine. There are so many places I haven’t explored, so many planets that await us, so many places I want to show you. Together, you and I, we’ll fill our home with flowers from the stretches of the universe. I…”

Fiore laughed, a soft, giddy sound, “I can’t wait, Mamoru. I’ve wanted this for so long! I’ve wanted you for so long. Now that you’re here, finally in my arms, I’m never going to let you go. I won’t let anyone take you away from me ever again.”

Dipping down once more to give him another kiss, Fiore whispered, “You’re mine, and I am yours. I promise, Mamoru. I will love and cherish you for the rest of eternity. I will spend every moment making you happy. So please…,” Fiore kissed the corner of his mouth, “say it. Say that you are mine.”

Mamoru gazed up at him for a few moments, his mind still a wreck from the pleasure. He…was Fiore’s? Such a thing had never occurred to him before. He had always been Fiore’s friend, someone who cared for him deeply and did love him, just…not in that way. No…no, that wasn’t right, was it? Had it only been friendship? Had that been all he felt for him? It was no use…he couldn’t think. The effects of the tentacles, of Fiore were making it so hard to think. What…what did he want? Did he…want to be Fiore’s? A bloom of warmth blossomed in his chest at the thought. Before, when he was still only half conscious, hadn’t he felt so warm and safe? Hadn’t he thought to himself that no one else, nothing else had ever made him feel like that…other than Fiore? Mamoru blinked slowly. Was he getting caught up in the moment or…was this truly where fate had destined he go? After all, didn’t it make sense? He hadn’t been angry or disgusted by anything Fiore had done. Everything had felt so good…as though his body had been crying out for Fiore and finally, finally it was getting what it so desperately needed. 

Could he just accept this? Could he leave everything, everyone behind to become Fiore’s? 

“You’re still hesitant.” Fiore said softly, “That’s alright, Mamoru. It makes me happy to know that you’re thinking so seriously about it. You always approach everything so earnestly and want to do the right thing, no matter what. I knew that just using my pets wouldn’t be enough. Your body,” Fiore slid a hand across his bare chest, “longs for something else.”

Sliding down until he was between Mamoru’s legs, the tentacles tugging them further apart to give him more room, Fiore offered a fond, loving smile that made Mamoru’s heart skip a beat, “Here, let me show you that right here, with me, is where you are meant to be.”

“What-?” Was all he managed to get out before Fiore brought the head of his cock to Mamoru’s sloppy entrance and slammed his hips forward, driving the entirety of his length inside of him. The world flashed white. An incredible bolt of pleasure, hotter and brighter than anything the tentacles had given him, radiated up his spine, exploding inside his head as a collage of multi-colored sparks. Back arching, hips straining upwards, his toes and fingers curled tight, Mamoru came, splattering thick ropes of jizz all over his stomach and chest. Fiore grabbed hold of his hips, keeping him firmly in place as he started to move, pounding into him with a feverish intensity. The tentacles abruptly slipped away from his hands, finally allowing them free. Instead of trying to push Fiore away, Mamoru frantically reached out to him, sobbing as the overwhelming pleasure roared through him. 

Fiore dropped down, pressing their chests together. Locking his arms around his back, curling his legs around him, Mamoru wailed, sobbed and moaned as Fiore fucked him. Any doubt, any hesitation he might’ve had was long gone. His mind was wiped clean, devoid of anything except the deranged chant of ‘Fiore! Good! Good!’. Smooth lips captured his own, swallowing up the plethora of noises tumbling out of him. Digging his blunt nails into Fiore’s back, Mamoru came again, adding another load of white to the space between them. Good…good, good, it felt so good! Nothing else mattered anymore. He didn’t want to be anywhere else, he didn’t want anyone else! All he wanted was this! All he wanted was Fiore! 

Nipping playfully at his lower lip, Fiore panted, a smile spread across his handsome face, “Tell me, Mamoru. Say it.”

“Y-yours!” Mamoru choked out. 

“Louder!” Fiore urged him, “Say it louder!”

“Yours!” Mamoru wailed, “I’m yours! I wanna be yours! Please-! Fiore-!”

Each word that slipped out of his mouth was as sweet as honey. Rapturous ecstasy burst inside his mind as he finally said it. That’s right…he was Fiore’s! This was what he had always wanted! Ever since he was child, from the first moment he set eyes on his closest, his dearest friend, this was what he had wanted. Why had he never realized it before? Why had he spent so long fighting against it? No, it didn’t matter. He was here now, right where he was supposed to be, in the arms of the man he loved so much, it felt as though that love might crush him. He was Fiore’s, and Fiore’s was his. The thought alone was near enough to make him cum again. 

“Yes,” Fiore gasped, wearing an expression of sheer jubilation, “you’re mine. You’re mine! And I am yours! Always! Always, Mamoru!”

Squeezing him even more tightly to his chest, Fiore kissed him once more, thrust forward hard and, with a shudder, came, flooding Mamoru’s insides with scalding hot cum. Crying out, his eyes rolled back in his head, Mamoru came again – only this time, there was nothing left in him so his cock simply twitched and burned as an intense, devastating orgasm roared through him. Breathing raggedly, his vision wildly flickering, Mamoru whined in disappointment when Fiore slipped out. He clung to him as best he could but as the pleasure began to fade to a pleasant afterthought, sleep rose up out of the depths, gently ushering him towards passing out. Laughing softly, Fiore kissed his forehead. Mamoru leaned happily into the touch, sighing contentedly. 

“Sleep, my love. Your wounds still need more time to heal. It will take a while longer before you are completely recuperated so be patient.”

“Don’t wanna.” Mamoru mumbled, despite already being nearly half-asleep, “Wanna be with you.“

“You are with me. I’ll be right here. I will never leave you again, my love. When you wake up, I’ll show you all the flowers I have gathered for you.”

“Promise?” Mamoru yawned, forcing his eyes open so he could look up into Fiore’s handsome face. He was so beautiful – there was no one, nothing else in the entire universe that was more beautiful than him. With his last bit of strength, Mamoru reached up to stroke the backs of his fingers along the curve of Fiore’s cheek. Sighing, his expression crumbling, tears welling up in those dark eyes, Fiore covered the back of his hand with his own, pressing him closer. Turning his head, he pressed a kiss to his knuckles before trailing up to kiss the pads of his fingers. He loved him…he loved him so much. He didn’t ever want to be separated from him again. He wanted to spend forever exploring the cosmos with him. It didn’t even have to be about flowers, he just wanted to experience the entire universe with him by his side. The Earth, Usagi, Tuxedo Mask…none of it mattered anymore. 

All that mattered was Fiore. 

“Promise.” Fiore whispered, smiling lovingly. “And you know that I always keep my promises.”


End file.
